Jeffrey, Jaden
'Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away '''is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Ren the God of Humor and Aaron the Meerkat. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and their teams travel to a strange new world where spirits live at. They meet a young girl named Chihiro. They also discover a bath house for the spirits. But they suddenly find themselves trapped in the spirit world. In order to return home, Chihiro and the heroes must get a job at the bath house. They also meet a mysterious boy named Haku. Will Chihiro, Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and the others be able to escape the spirit world? Trivia *Zozi, Aqua, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Louis the Molehog, Cloud, The Chameleon, Turbo, Nigel, Queen La, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Mildew, Alvin the Treacherous, Savage and Dagur the Deranged will guest star in this. *The Chameleon, Turbo, Nigel, Queen La, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Mildew, Alvin the Treacherous, Savage and Dagur the Deranged will work for Yubaba. *Louis will join Jaden and Jeffrey's team at the end. *During this Adventure, Jeffrey tries to build up the nerve to ask Aqua out on a date, while Aqua hopes that Jeffrey would ever love her, but is too shy to tell him her feelings. By the end, Jeffrey finally does ask her out, and Aqua happily agrees to go out with him. She also gives Jeffrey a red Wayfinder as a way to show her love for him. This situation is similar to that of the Friendship Report in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Green Isn't Your Color." *During the battle against the villains, Dragon-Jeffrey gets hurt bad. *Scrat will make brief several appearances in this. *When the Chameleon is defeated, he insults Xion. This ultimately hurts her feelings. So the heroes try to cheer her up with memories on how she really was meant to exist. *During the battle against the villains, Alvin shoots a arrow on Dr. Hutchinson's back. Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup try to save her, but she gets consumed by the dark sand around her and disappears. The villains get Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup pinned down, but they use the strongest attacks to blast them away. Then the other heroes help Jeff, Jaden and Hiccup. Dr. Hutchinson returns alive during the final battle with the villains again. *Sephiroth will be mentioned by Cloud. Memories used to cheer Xion up *Giving Jaden her MMM cake (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - MMMystery on the Friendship Express) *Being Alexis' bridesmaid (Wedding Duels) *Taking care of Scamper when he was unconsious (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster) *Being kind to Bambi (Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi) *Staying strong (''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers) Songs in movie *I Know How The Moon Must Feel (from Thomas & The Magic Railroad) Scenes Jaden helps Jeffrey *Jeffrey: Hey. bro? Can I talk to you... alone? *Jaden: Sure. *(They go to a quiet area alone) *Jaden: What's up big bro? *Jeffrey: Well, you know i really like Aqua, right? *Jaden: *smiles* Of coarse I do, bro. I can sense your strong feelings for her. *Jeffrey: *blushes* Figured you would. Well, i...i...i've...been thinking about...asking her out on...a...*gulps* date. *Jaden: *gasps happily* Really?! Jeffrey! That's wonderful!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! Jaden, please! Keep it down. You can't tell anyone yet. Especially Aqua. I wanna tell her on my own. But... *Jaden: Yes? *Jeffrey: I...i can't. *blushes* I'm too nervous. I'm a wreck, man! I've never been in love before. Then Aqua comes along. And now for the first time in my life, i feel complete. I want her in my life always. *Jaden: Awww. Jeffrey. I understand what's wrong. You're afraid of being rejected. It's normal, bro. I felt the same way before I asked Alexis out. But you can do it. I know you can. *Jeffrey: I know, but...I'm too scared to ask her out. What should i do? *Jaden: *smiles* Pretend I'm Aqua, bro. What would you say to me? *Jeffrey: *blushes and speaks to himself* Oh, man. *to Jaden* Uh, Aqua? *Jaden: *acting as Aqua* Yes, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *starting to blush more* Would...you...like to...go out...with...m-m-m-m-me? P-p-p-p-please? *Jaden: *smiles and acting as Aqua* Oh, Jeffrey! I thought you'd never ask! *Jeffrey: *smiles a little bit* *Jaden: See? You can do it. You just gotta believe in yourself, stay calm, and above all, be yourself. And don't worry. I'll be right behind you when you tell her. *Jeffrey: Thanks, little bro. *Jaden: *smiles* Glad I can be of help. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Jeffrey finally asks Aqua! * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat